


Of Awkward (Blood-Sucker) Stalkers

by r0tkappchen



Series: Above and Under [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0tkappchen/pseuds/r0tkappchen
Summary: Prompt by @/aDOrabyeol93 on twitter: Instead of blood, Nini is thirsty for some Soo booty.





	Of Awkward (Blood-Sucker) Stalkers

"You're hard."  
  
Jongin flushes red to the tip of his ears. "No I'm not,"  but he shuffles his feet to hide the tent forming on his crotch anyway.  
  
(It's futile.)  
  
"..And your hands are on my ass."  
  
Like a spring, Jongin jumps back immediately from the pretty human before him, pulling his hands away as if they're burnt. It feels anything but though, but Jongin's not going to admit it out loud.  
  
Both hands raised in the air like a criminal in front of a cop, he stumbles like the awkward thing he is. "Um."  
  
It was just another day, Kyungsoo going about doing his business (going to class) and Jongin doing his (stalking Kyungsoo), when the smaller male somehow tripped over nothing and almost fell from the top of the stairs.  
  
Almost being the keyword because lords damn Jongin if he didn't save the love of his life in time and let him have a broken bone or two right in front of his eyes. And, well, Jongin wouldn't miss a chance of touching Kyungsoo and making a good first impression.  
  
But catching his human in distress by the buns was a complete accident, he swears.  
  
Good impression my ass.  
  
"I-I'm sorry!" he stutters out.  
  
Kyungsoo dismisses his apology, instead addressing another issue. "You looked flushed and a bit out of it.." he checks himself, "Do I have a bleeding cut somewhere? Are you hungry?"  
  
"No, that's not it. Yo-" his voice cracks embarrassingly and he clears his throat, "You're fine. Totally fine. Damn fine. Yes."  
  
He's an idiot.  
  
"O..kay. Well, thanks to you," Kyungsoo shifts his weight on another foot. The jeans hugging his legs outline his thick thighs perfectly, and with his sharp sight Jongin sees every little movement, every little crease and muscle. His Adam's apple bobs.  
  
The action doesn't go unnoticed and Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow. The vampire bites back a whimper.  
  
"Your fangs are out."  
  
Eyes widen comically as he smacks one palm over his mouth to hide the elongated canines, the other hand dropping to rest behind his back.   
  
Bad idea.   
  
The palm smells of Kyungsoo, and the fact it had just been on his bubble butt--  
  
His dick twitches in interest and he wants to die.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Kyungsoo steps forward, and oh God he's so cute. And sexy. Ugh. "You look really thirsty."  
  
"Oh- oh, do I? Haha. Ha. I'll go have a drink later for lunch break. I hear they're serving type O- today--"  
  
"Lunch break was two hours ago."  
  
He purses his lips. "It was?" his voice comes out in a squeak, muffled by the hand still on the lower half of his face.  
  
Kyungsoo stares at him long and Jongin feels like a child caught stealing a cookie.  
  
The human tilts his head to one side and wow what an adorable maltese--  
  
"Ass?"  
  
He splutters. "Huh?"  
  
"Ass? That's what you want? My ass?"  
  
"Um--no- yeah, I mean- well--"  
  
Kyungsoo turns around an juts his derriere out a bit, eyes gauging Jongin's reaction almost innocently. The vampire turns redder and his hands fly everywhere as he splutters incoherently at the display.  
  
"I'm right," the smaller murmurs as he turns again to face Jongin. "You like ass."  
  
"YOUR ass," Jongin blurts, his mind still in haywire, "I mean no! Yes! Well not just that- I also like you. Yeah. I..like you. You. And your ass."  
  
The silence is deafening. Jongin thinks this is the perfect time to decapitate himself.  
  
"I.."  
  
Jongin looks up at the voice, meeting Kyungsoo's inquiring gaze. He doesn't look disgusted and Jongin internally sighs at that.  


"I..would you..do you want to date first?"  
  
Jongin can't believe his ears. But he's got enhanced hearing so he decides to trust them. He's so impossibly happy and giddy he starts drawing circles on the floor with the tip of his shoes.  
  
"Yeah! I mean, I'd love to," he grins wide.  
  
Little Kyungsoo is also smiling and Jongin thinks the other really is an angel from how he glows so bright.  
  
"On one condition," the human raised a finger.  
  
"Anything!"  
  
"If you could maybe..learn to control your fangs when you're hungry or thirsty?"  
  
Well. That's easy. But Jongin doesn't see the relation it has to them dating.  
  
"Sure..?"  
  
"Cool," Kyungsoo chirps and giggles softly, a gentle tinkling sound that could end wars. "I would really love it if I could keep my behind. Don't need you ripping off my asshole with your fangs when you rim me in the future!"  
  
Jongin really, really wants to die.  
  
  
(His dick throbs at the promise of 'when'. That traitor.)  
  


* * *

  
  
("I never tripped on anything by the way."  
  
Jongin looks up from his food. "What?"  
  
Kyungsoo shrugs. "I knew you were watching. You do know you give off a strong aura right?"  
  
"Um."  
  
"So yeah. I wasn't really in much danger."  
  
"..But you fell anyway."  
  
"What? No I didn't--"  
  
"You fell for me."  
  
Kyungsoo wipes the grin off of Jongin's face with a peck, grumbling after.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> HaahaHa


End file.
